


Poisoned Love

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Im Still Horrible, M/M, Please Kill Me, Suicide, Why Do I Write This Shit?, Why am I so Evil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Love

Jack paced around his tiny bedroom.Should he do this?What would everyone think if he killed himself?And would they even care?The questions raced through his mind.Nervously,he glanced over to the nightstand.On it lay a cyanide capsule.Jack picked it up and looked at it.He found it hard to believe that somthing so small could kill you painfully.He put the capsule back down and paced some more.And then there was Mark.Just thinking about what Mark would do made Jack feel horrible.He loved Mark,and he knew that Mark loved him back."Maybe I shouldn't do this,"Jack spoke out loud.But then again,if he did kill himself,it would all be over.All of the pain would be over.Jack didn't know what to do.Part of him wanted to die,but the other part didn't want to leave Mark."Why is this stuff so hard?"Jack wondered.It was always a tough choice when it came to things like this.Jack finally decided.He grabbed a sheet of paper off of the nightstand and picked up a pencil."Dear Mark,"he wrote."I'm so sorry that I did this.But I just couldn't take it anymore.And being dead is better for everyone.I'll see you again one day.Love,Jack."He stared at the letter for a moment.Okay,he was ready.Jack climbed into bed and grabbed the capsule.Once again,he debated on whether he should do this."Yes,"he thought.Before he put the capsule in his mouth,an image of Mark appeared in his mind.All the times they had spent together was probably the best moments of his life.Jack smiled.The smile quickly faded."I'm sorry Mark,"he whispered.He pulled the covers up to his chin.Then,he bit down on the capsule.The last thing Jack thought about was him and Mark together.  
...............................................................................................  
Mark stumbled inside the apartment,feeling tired.He took off his uniform and flopped down on the couch in front of the TV.He flipped through the channels and finally settled on the news.He laid back and watched.But then he got the funny feeling something was wrong."Where's Jack?"he wondered out loud.Jack always met Mark at the door when he came home from work.Mark got up and walked to the kitchen."Jack?Are you in here?"he called.No reply.Mark walked all around the apartment,trying to find his boyfriend.He stopped at their bedroom door."Of course.He must be asleep,"Mark told himself.He opened the door to find Jack laying in bed.Mark smiled."Hey Jack,time to get up,"he spoke.The Irishsman didn't move."Jack,don't make me drag you out of bed,"Mark said playfully.Still nothing.Strange.Jack was a very light sleeper."Jack,get up,"Mark said.He walked over to where Jack lay.Jack?"Mark grabbed his hand.Startled,Mark pulled back.His hand was ice-cold."Jack,please wake up,"Mark begged.But Jack wouldn't move.Mark placed his hand on Jack's chest.No heartbeat."Oh god,no!"Mark cried.Tears fell down his face.He ran to get the phone and dialed 9-1-1. ............................................................................................... The paramedics arrived a few short minutes later.They carried Jack's body to the ambulance downstairs."Mr.Fischbach?"one man asked."Yes?"Mark replied."So you say you came home and found Mr.McLoughlin like this?"he questioned."Yes,that's true,"Mark responded."Do you know the cause of death?"Mark shook his head."We found traces of cyanide in his system.It appears he committed suicide."Mark's heart dropped a mile."I'm sorry.I know how tough these things are."The man left to go take care of everything.Mark couldn't believe it.Why would Jack kill himself?Mark went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.A piece of paper caught his eye.Jack's suicide note.Mark read it and couldn't help but cry."I'm going to miss you Jack,"he whispered through the tears.


End file.
